Morning Sun
by R5hewillbeloved
Summary: DISCONTINUED::Rukia Kuchiki a normal girl from Okinawa moves to Karakura Town and learns that moving and going through life changing moments is somethimes a goodthing.IchiRukia-HitsuHina-GinRan. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

OK iv been thinking about a Bleach Story but them as vampires yeah I know there has been many stories like this but hey

I Dont own Bleach or Twilight(Which the story is kinda based on but a lot different i guess)

* * *

It was a bright day in Okinawa ,the Sun was bright the sky was blue and not a single cloud in the sky.

But for Rukia Kuchiki this day was horrible,she lived in the Sunniest place in Japan,and now she was moving to most Sun-less Karakura Town.

"I don't want to move" Rukia protested against her parents

"Rukia,we are just moving out of Nago,Okinawa to Karakura Town, not that for from here" Hisana told her out enraged 17 year old daughter

"Not that far, its 1 and a half hours away all of my friends are here!!" Rukia snapped back at her

"RUKIA!!!,do NOT snap at your mother" Byakuya said while finally having enough of his daughters attitude

"I'm sorry i just don't want to move,this is the third time in two years" Rukia complained

"Well sweetheart,hopefully this well be the last time" Hisana assured her daughter while rubbing her cheek

"Alright lets go" Byakuya said while getting in there Black Mercedes c300 Sport Sedan

"Alright" Rukia said while walking towards the car

Turning around before getting in the car,Rukia said her last goodbye to the Clear Blue sky and the bright Sun.

"Rukia you'll make good friends in Karakura Town,Don't worry you'll see" Hisana told her daughter who got in the car,looking depressed

"Yeah i guess" Rukia agreed

after a 2 and a hour drive thanks to the red lights and the bath room break that Rukia needed to make.

They Finally arrived.

Rukia stepped out of the car and looked up at the 2 story brown home,with beautiful green grass and a lovely cherry blossom tree in the front yard.

"wow" Rukia whispered

"Its nice isn't it" Hisana said while putting her arms around her daughters shoulders

"Uh-huh" Rukia said breath takin from the beautiful home

Rukia walked through the cinnamon colored doors that entered to the beautiful house

Rukia walked around the living room.

The walls were Tea Green, The floor was a Beige Wood.

She turned her head to the left and saw there was a glass panel that looked like it was leading to the Kitchen.

Rukia took a few steps to enter the kitchen which was just as breath taking as the house.

The walls where a Lavender Blush color ( which actually like a light blush).The tile was a cream color mixed with a peach color.

There was a island in the middle that was oak tree wood and the top tile was Prussian blue. Hisana said she wanted to do her Kitchen in Sea color, but Byakuya said Cherry Blossom. Hisana agreed with him.

Rukia went to the top floor looking through the 4 bedrooms,the master bedroom was of course her parents.

So she choose the 2nd biggest which was a baby blue,Rukia was going to decorating her room with Snow and Snow flakes so ,the room fit.

Looking out the window she saw her backyard there was a Plum and Cherry Blossom tree in the back yard with a cute little pond which looked like it had fish swimming in it. The pond was surrounded by Pearl white and Deep Black pebbles with a few flowers,from where Rukia stood she could only make out the few sunflowers and Tulips.

Walking across the room to double doors,where there was a walkin closet that could fit 2 king sized beds in it.

"wow" Rukia gasped

" I could fit my whole room in this thing" Rukia exclaimed

She walked out her closet and went to the While Colored door and opened it. Her eyes went huge as golf balls and her mouth dropped open.

"Holy Cowboy" Rukia walking into her bathroom which was more like a princesses bathroom.

The Walls were Cyan blue with white crescent moon shapes on the wall.

The tile while white,and the cabinets were Alice blue. There was a walk in shower,with the glass door having a swirl design on was also a Jacuzzi tub

"RUKIA!!" Rukia heard her mother yell at her

"COMING!!" Rukia said while walking out of her room

"Yes ma'am" Rukia said while walking beside her

"Sweetheart this is a young girl that lives near here and goes to Karakura HighSchool, where you'll be going" Hisana said while glancing at the young girl in front of her

Rukia eyes popped open while she staired at the girl in front of her.

Rukia couldn't believe it, this girl was beautiful. She had waist length Brown hair,Her eyes where a Chestnut brown,but they had a Plum color mixed in. She was about 5'4 maybe 5'5. She had pale skin,guess it would be a desert sand. She was wearing her hair in a low ponytail. She had on a White Dress that was about 6 or 7 inches above her knees, with elbow lengthed loose sleeves,and white boots that went 2 1/2 inches under her knees. She had a sliver chained necklace on with a gem stone about half-dollar size and it was Aqua Blue.

"Hi,I'm Momo Kurosaki"

* * *

Ok the chapter was short and yes Momo's last name is Kurosaki and no her and Ichigo are not married thats when Twilight comes in i thought about them having one last name Because Isshin is the Father figure as Masaki is the Mother figure. Yes Hisana and Byakuya are Rukias parents.

Update ok not really an update but hopefully i fixed the few mistakes i could find please no flameing and if u find a mistake could you tell me where id appreciate it


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia was standing there looking like a moron staring at a girl.

"Rukia sweetie when some one says Hi its usually nice to say Hi back" Hisana said while tapping her shoulder

"Oh,...uh sorry,..Im Rukia...Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia said while extending her hand

"Its alright i get that alot" Momo said with a smile and a giggle

Momo extended her hand as well,but Rukia felt a cold rush go up her arm like someone who held there bare hands in the snow for 2 minutes. Rukia took her hand back and felt like it was 30 degrees lower.

"I'm sorry...my family is known to have..uhhh cold hands" Momo stated with another smile

"So i heard that we were having a new Captain to the 6th Head Office of the Bandai Company" Momo said more like she knew than asking it

"Oh yes that's my dad Byakuya" Rukia said while pointing to the kitchen

_CRASH!!!!_

"Byakuya!!" Hisana said while running into the kitchen with Rukia and Momo hot on her heels

"Byakuya what happ" Hisana stopped in mid sentance and looked at her husband whos left hand was bleeding

"Dad what did you drop and how did you do that" Rukia said while pointing at his hand

"I dropped that glass vase" Byakuya said while going to the sink to clean the wound

"Byakuya!!" Hisana cried "That was my favorite vase" Hisana said while going to look at it

"Well thanks babe,..im glad you care" Byakuya replied sarcastically

"I'm sorry.." Hisana said while walking towars her husband "Is my wittle baby otay" Hisana said while putting he arms around his waist with a smirk plastered on her face

"Haha very funny" Byakuya said while turning the sink off "This damn thing wont stop bleeding

"Um ex..excuse me,..." Momo said for the first time"

"Yes what is it Momo" Hisana said while looking at her,her face then fell in to concern "are you alright sweetie you look sick" Hisana said while walking towards her and putting the back of her hand on her forehead

"Oh wow,...your skin is cold" Hisana said while taking her hand back

"Im sorry...but i have to go" Momo said quickly

"Why?. Whats wrong?" Rukai asked

"Its nothing..its just..its just...that i get quezzy around the sight of blood" Momo said

"Oh ok sweetie,..well i hope to see you soon" Hisana said while giving her a lovely smile

"Thank you...I'll see you at school Rukia,..and i hope your hand gets better " Momo said while turning around to get to the door

"Thank you...sorry are first meeting made you sick" Byakuya said with a smile of his own

"Its quite alright" Momo said while giving him a smile over her shoulder as she was walking to the door

"I'll walk you out" Rukia said while walking behind her

"That would be nice" Momo said

"Goodbye" Hisana said to her

"Bye" Momo replied

After walking out the door Rukia's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open for a second time.

"Wow" Rukia finally got out "Thats your car" Rukia said while pointing at the white car in the front of her house

"Yeah" Momo replied "Its simple" Momo said as she looked at Rukia

Rukia's face looked like she was saying 'You-have-got-to-be-shitting-me-right'

"Well i guess to my family" Momo said

"Yeah to your family" Rukia responded

"Well your dad has a Mercedes c300..thats a nice car" Momo pointed out

"yeah true and whats your car?"Rukia asked while pointing at her car

"oh its not mine its my hus..boy friends" Momo said

"Oh...but what kind of car is it" Rukia repeated

"oh its a 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder" Momo said with a big smile

Rukias jaw dropped...again

"are you serious?..you make it sound like thats normal" Rukia stated

"Yes..yes i'am and to my family that is normal" Momo replied

"How much was it?" Rukia asked while walking towards it

"Oh i think he said it was two hundred & twenty five thousand dollars" Momo said replied

"Damn!!" Rukia gasped but kept looking at the car

"yeah" Momo said while walking next to her

"What is your family rich or something" Rukia asked

"Actually yes..yes we are..my family owns the Seion Byouin" Momo revealed

"Your family owns the Serenity Hospital" Rukia said while turning to her

"Yes.."Momo replied

"How many are there in the world right now?" Rukia questioned

"Umm last time Issh..my dad checked 5 here in Japan,.. one in Okinawa, one in Tokyo ,one here in Karakura, one in Kawasaki ,and one in Kyoto. Outside of the country not many the only other coutries its in is China and America" Momo said

"Oh wow,how many is there in China and America?" Rukia asked

"In China there is one in Hong Kong and one in Beijing" Momo stated "In America there about one and if lucky 2 in about 20 states" Momo added

"Nice...so how many people are in your family" Rukia asked with her voice falling in and out of the question

"You aske alot of questions huh" Momo laughed

"yeah sorry" Rukia said while feeling embarrassed

"its ok..but um well were all adopted besides Ichigo,His actually related to my adopted parents,But there Isshin and Masaki my mom and dad,there Rangiku and Gin who are my sister and brother but there also a thing" Momo said while putting air quotes on the word thing "Theres Karin and Yuzu but they dont live with us they live with our unlce Kisuke there also blood related to Ichigo,then theres Toshiro and me" Momo finished

"Oh is Toshiro your other brother?" Rukia asked

"Haha..no his my hus...boy friend" Momo corrected again

"Oh so your all together together because your not actually related" Rukia asked

"Yup" Momo said with a Gin grin

"So this is Toshiro's car?" Rukia questioned

"Yes it is i didnt feel like bring mine even though i should have it probably wouldnt get as many stares if i did" Momo said while looking at the street behind her

"Oh really what kind of car do you have?..is it fast to?..or is it a Suv or something?...Wow i do ask alot of questions" Rukia admitted and laughed

"Yes yes you do" Momo agreed "but its ok..for your first question i have a Persion Indigo Purple Porsche 911 Turbo,...yes its fast and no its not an Suv..there way to damn slow" Momo replied to her question

"wow does your family like fast cars?" Rukia asked

"Yes we do" Momo laughed

"Cool" Rukia replied

"Well i really need to get going my family is probably worried about me" Momo exclaimed

"Oh ok i'll see you at school Tomorrow" Rukia said while waving and walking back to her house

"Alright bye" momo replied with a wave and got into her car

_Riiiiinnnggg_

"Hello" Momo spoke in to the phone "Im on my was gosh dont worry your car is fine" Momo said while putting the key into the ignition " aww thats sweet,your worried about me,..so you wouldnt mind if I wrecked your car in to a brick wall poured gasoline on it and lit a match and watch it explode" Momo taunted as she pressed on the gas "Haha like you'd ever hit me,.. The day you hit me is the day someone goes up to Ikkaku and says ;You've got beautiful hair;" Momo giggled "Alright ill be right the Toshiro,...I love you too" Momo said before hanging up the phone and speeding down the road at about 112 mph

* * *

ok im stopping right there next chapter is about meeting the Kurosaki's YEAHHHHHHH and if your wondering why Karin and yuzu dont live with them its becuase there not vampires but trust me the vapires stories of there past is comeing dont worry


	3. Chapter 3

As Momo was driving down the empty road, with only a few cars here and there. When she finally got to the small street she was looking for she turned on her left blinker and slowly turned onto the single street that lead to her house.

She finally got to the house was 2 stories, a creamy-pale yellow white, it was a Egyptian style home, it was on the water the pool on the side lead to the river in out back. The drive ways brick matched the homes except they had an orangish color. The first thing you saw was the pillars on on the top floor,and the dark brown double doors that lead inside. Momo's favorite part was the back, it had a gorgeous pool that the water was blue and lead in to a small Jacuzzi that had purple lights, across the little side pool was stepping stones that lead to the other side and on the other was a beautiful porch that looked over the river and the pool .There was a garage that Isshin made bigger to fit all there cars.

After opening the garage, Momo backed Toshiro's car into his spot beside hers. She slowly got out of the car, and walked inside. She wasn't in house for a minute before she was tackled by Rangiku.

"Where the hell have you been!!?" Rangiku yelled at her while she had her pinned to the floor "And why the hell do smell like a human for?" Rangiku added

"I was visiting Rukia Kuchiki" Momo replied

"That girl you saw move here, two weeks ago" Ichigo said while entering the room

"Yes" Momo replied

"Rangiku, please get off my wife" Toshiro said while walking towards them

"Sorry" Rangiku laughed

Momo sat up and Toshiro grabbed her hand, lifting her off the floor, and pulling her into a hug.

"Please, tell me you didn't drive my car into a brick wall, pour gasoline on it and light it on fire" Toshiro whispered in her ear

"No, but if I did would you really hit me" Momo said while she looked up into his eyes, that literally made her weak in the knees

"Hell no, If I ever hit you, id kill myself" Toshiro said with a smile

"Awww, then id be lonely" Momo said before her lips pressed against his

"You poor little thing" Toshiro murmured against his wife's lips

"You ass hole" She murmured before her lips came off his

"Proud to be one, so who's the girl you went to see" Toshiro asked as he pulled her to the black couch, and putting Momo on his lap

"Her names Rukia Kuchiki, her parents are Hisana and Byakuya;who happens be actually quite attractive;"-"I beg your pardon" Toshiro interrupted-"Moving on,...uh she moved from Okinawa, her father is the Captain of the 6th head office of the Bondai Company, I don't know what her mom does, she is starting school at Karakura High School" Momo finished

"What does she look like?" Ichigo asked

"She has black hair, purple eyes, but she's quite the short one" Momo giggled

"She's not coming over is she" Rangiku snarled

"And what if she does" Momo argued back

"Humans are not allowed here" Rangiku said while turning her head to the opposite direction

"Rangiku shut the hell up" Momo snapped at her

"excuse me" Rangiku demanded

"Your angry, just get over the fact that your not human already" Momo said

"I'm going for a walk" Rangiku said while walking out the front door

"Whatever" Momo murmured

Momo got up and went to the phone.

"Peach, what you doing" Toshiro asked as he turned on the couch to look at her

"Answering the phone"Momo said

_Riiiinnnnnngggg_

"Hello" Momo spoke "Yes his right here one moment" Momo said into the phone before giving it to Isshin

Momo started to walk around the house like she was a pacing lion

"Momo, what's the matter?" Ichigo asked

"Its nothing" Momo said as she stopped "I'm gonna take a nap, I'll see yall later" Momo said as she started to go up the stairs but came right back down and grabbed Toshiro's hand making him come with her

"Sleep my ass" Ichigo laughed along with Gin

"Ichigo, Gin, go find Rangiku and bring her back please" Masaki asked

"Alright" they both said

"Isshin who was it, is every thing alright" Masaki said to her husand

"Yeah, it was just Kisuke, telling me about Yuzu and Karin" Isshin said

"Oh ok, are they ok?" Masaki asked

"there both fine, just checking in" Isshin said to his wife

After about 30 minutes, Gin and Ichigo came back with Rangiku

"We're back!!" Gin screamed

"Alright" Masaki yelled back "Are you guys hungry we made Italian" Masaki said while they came into the kitchen

"Yeah" Ichigo replied

"Should we go get Momo and Toshiro?" Rangiku asked

"No there 'sleeping'" Ichigo said with sarcasm in his voice on the word sleeping

After they ate Gin and Rangiku went into there room Isshin left to go check on the hospital, Masaki went up stairs and went to sleep, and Ichigo went to hunt

It was midnight and Ichigo was jumping from tree to tree to find the right meal, he finally found a Mountain Lion. He slowly placed himself on a tree branch and crouched waiting for it to get in the perfect spot, after about a minute Ichigo pounced, the mountain lion clawed but had no affect, Ichigo who had finally over powered it, broke its neck. Not being as thirsty as he thought he left the rest. As he started to go back, he wondered about this Rukia girl

_"I wonder what she's like" _Ichigo thought in his head

After finally arriving at the house he opened the door and went to his room and throwing himself on his black and red satin sheets and slowly falling in to a deep sleep

* * *

Ok yes, like I said like twilight but a little different.

Ichigo and them, can Eat and Sleep, but they need blood about once a week. But what's common is that they skin is cold im going to make Toshiro's skin colder than anybodies because of how cold his spiritual pressure as a soulreaper. There eyes don't turn black well except Ichigo's.

There eyes turn different colors when the thirsty

Ichigo-Black

Toshiro-Dark blue

Gin-Silver

Momo-Plum purple

Rangiku- Ash gray

Isshin-Orange

Masaki-Deep green

ill tell you there life story soon

Powers

Ichigo-?

Gin-?

Toshiro-?

Momo-Premonitions

Rangiku-?


	4. Chapter 4

When Rukia woke up in the morning the sun was no where to be seen

"Rukia, sweetheart are you alright"

"Yeah mom, im fine" Rukia replied to her mother on her way to school

"Now your father said that he will buy you a car on Wednesday" Hisana assurred her daughter

Rukia just smiled and nodded

"Well her you are, have a great day" Hisana said while kissing her daughter on the cheek

"Thanks mom"

Rukia got out of the car, and it was cold.

"Thank god a wore my purple scarf" Rukia whispered to herself

"Hi there" Rukia heard a girl voice come from behind her when she entered the school

"Uh, hi" Rukia replied then saw an orange haired girl come beside her

"I'm Orihime Inoue"

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia responded while shakingh her hand

"What classes do you have"

"Uh, i have no idea, uh, here's my list" Rukia said while handing her the list

"Oh we have the same classes"

"Cool, so i can just follow you" Rukia laughed

"Yeah" Orihime smiled

"This biology, are home room" Orihime said while entering the doors

"Alright" Rukia said

"Class, he have a knew student" the teacher said

"Oh no" Rukia moaned

"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki" the teacher announced

Rukia just waved

"OK sweetie you will be seating next to Uryu Ishida"

Rukia nodded and went to sit by the person the teacher pointed to

"Ok class we are going to learn about Sea Life, OK, an Rukia my name is Retsu Unohana"

"OK" Rukia nodded

It was 11:50 now and Rukia was launch

"Rukia"

"Hey Orihime"

"Rukia this is Uryu who've you have met, this is Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Kiyone and Chizuru" Orihime announced while pointing at all of them

"Hi" Rukia waved

Everyone just waved

"So where you from" Tatsuki asked

"Okinawa" Rukia responded

"Ah, so you moved from the sunniest to the sunless" Chizuru laughed

"Yeah kind of" Rukia laughed

"Hey hey look" Kiyone started

"Its the Kurosaki's" Orihime finished

Rukia turned to look and saw a long golden orange colored haired young women who looks more like a Collage student then a High school student the same thing with a male she was walking with he had silver hair

"Silver hair?" Rukia said while arching an eyebrow

"Yeah, that Gin and Rangiku, and there like together together, like a couple" Tatsuki replied

"That's Momo, she is like the most normal one i guess" Uryu said

"She is hot though damn" Chizuru blurted

"Uhh, ok" Rukia said "I met her though"

"You met her" Orihime and Tatsuki said

"Yeah, she came to my house Saturday" Rukia replied

"Wow" Chad gasped

"That Toshiro, he is so damn gorgeous" Orihime said while slightly pointing at the white haired boy that was holding Momo's hand

"White hair, are you serious" Rukia said

"Yeah they have odd hair" Tatsuki asurred "and as you can tell he and Momo are together as well" Tatsuki added

"And that is Ichigo" Orihime said when an orange haired boy came in

Rukia turned back around after she took a bite out of her apple, Rukia couldn't help but stare at him

"Yeah, but he is like to good for any girl" Tatsuki said while rolling her eyes

"Your mad cause his never talked to you" Chad laughed

* * *

"That's Rukia, over there" Momo said while sitting down and looking towards the black haired young girl

Toshiro glanced

"Ahh" Toshiro moaned

"She is pretty" Rangiku said

"Holy shit, you just said that" Momo giggled

"Shut up" Rangiku laughed

Ichigo just stared for a moment, then went back to his plate

"I'll be right back" Momo said while getting out of her chair

She walked or to everyone else glided to Rukia's table

"Hi Rukia" Momo said while coming behind her

"Hi" Rukia smiled

Momo sat down beside her and Tatsuki

"Hi, Tatsuki right" Momo said while turning towards her

"Uh yeah, hi" Tatsuki said while gawking at her

"That girl is so weird" Rangiku said

Toshiro threw an apple at her and hit her in the forehead

_Rinngggg_

"Hello" Rangiku sang into the phone and rubbing her forhead

"Yes we are on are way" Rangiku said

"Isshin needs us home" Rangiku said while hanging up

"Alright, I'll go get Momo" Ichigo said while getting up

Ichigo started to walk over there and pratically had everyone saying holy shit in there head, giving him a headache

"Momo" Ichigo called to her from about 4 feet behind her

"Yes" Momo said while turning around, and Rukia turning her head

_"Strange, she must be mind blank or somethin" Ichigo said in his head_

"Isshin called we need to go" Ichigo stated

"Ok, bye everyone" Momo said while getting up

"Bye" they all replied while staring at Ichigo

Ichigo let Momo pass and saw a bracelet on the floor with Rukia on it

"Hey" Ichigo said while tapping Rukia's shoulder

Rukia eyes went wide but still looked at him "Hm"

"This yours?" Ichigo asked while showing her the bracelet

"Uh, yeah, thanks" Rukia said while looking confused about how the hell it was on the floor

"Welcome" Ichigo said after handing it to her and walking away

"You did that shit on purpose" Ichigo said to Momo

"What?" Momo replied

"You took her bracelet off"

"O, yeah that was me" Momo laughed while leaving the cafeteria

"You just had to Kurosaki's talk to you, you lucky" Orihime said

"Yeah, I guess" Rukia said while feeling her braclet

_"Its so cold" Rukia said in her head about her bracelet_

_

* * *

___

**I know it took awhile for me to update sorry i think i will have her find out in about another chapter but idk, and no none of te friends are like Jessica from Twilight**

**Power**

**Momo-Premonitions**

**Toshiro-?**

**Rangiku-?**

**Gin-?**

**Ichigo-Mind reading**


	5. Important!

Hi everyone. :)

Thank you for commenting and faving this story, and even reading.

But I kinda lost interest in it. I don't know why, I guess my liking for it has faded. I might start a new story like this one just a little bit different later on.

But I really can't write something that my heart isn't in anymore, Im sorry.

Again I thank you for supporting this story. I appreciate it so much :)

Thank you,

Tobiume.


End file.
